Crash
Crash & Crunch is the sequel of Crash: Mind over Mutant. It was published on 16 August 2010 in North America and 23 August 2010 in Europe for the PlayStation 3. The sequel focuses on Crash Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot working to defeat Doctor Neo Cortex once more. Plot Cortex creates a new device, under the name of the Mind-Masher. It has the ability to totally change peoples' behaviour, although the disadvantage to this is that it is not possible to control what the device turns the people into; in other words, it is possible to change an antagonist to a protagonist using the device, even if you don't want it to do that. One day in Bandicoot Beach, Crash, Coco and Crunch lay down in a hot area with sunglasses and suncream. However, around 30 seconds later, a plane with a huge "N" written on it in red writing appears. It shoots the power of the device towards Coco Bandicoot. About 5 minutes later, her behaviour started to change. She didn't treat the other members of the family with respect anymore. Also, she no longer had wumpa fruit, instead eating junk food. She also didn't go out of the house anymore. Eventually, this started to make an effect on Coco Bandicoot's health. Her belly began to grow. Also, other noticeable changes began to appear on her body too, and she was no longer able to jump as high or use ninja-like moves. When she reached about 25 BMI (she was at 23 BMI before the Mind-Masher effects came to her), she had to buy bigger trousers and a different shirt which covered all of her body. After she reached around 27 BMI, Crash and Crunch decided to do something about her. The game starts at this point. They rushed out of the door, but had to try and push past Coco Bandicoot. This was a challenge, as, since she is now heavier, required a fair amount of effort. After this, Crash and Crunch set out to defeat Cortex. Then, after completing all five worlds, they face Cortex in a battle. It takes about 5 minutes to finish. Then, afterwards, Cortex is smashed out of the window, and accidently turns of the device while doing that. Coco Bandicoot then behaves as she did before, and stops gaining weight, although holding onto the weight ("spare tyre") she already has, saying to the other members of the family that she is fine as she is, even though the other members of the family tried to get her to lose weight. That is how Coco Bandicoot would continue to look like in future games. Gameplay The gameplay works similarly to the Donkey Kong Country games, and if the player has all hitpoints remaining, they can switch between Crash and Crunch as much as they want at any time. When the player loses one hitpoint, depending on which character they were using, Crash or Crunch will become unavailable and the remaining character will still be available. If all two hitpoints are lost, though, the player will have to restart the game from the last checkpoint. Crash and Crunch have to face a range of enemies, which use a variety of attacks. Crash's speciality is speed, while Crunch's speciality is strength. There are 25 levels in the game divided into 5 worlds, although there is no warp room and no crystals, making the game considerably simpler. The game is also mainly in 2D, although cutscenes and certain levels are played in 3D. Gems are still available in the game, and can be accessed by breaking all of the crates in the level. After watching the first cutscene, then after each world was completed (except for the fifth and final world), Coco Bandicoot would have to be faced as a boss. Then, for the boss after the fifth and final world was completed, Cortex would have to be faced as a boss. Levelling up "Levelling up" is a significant part of the game, which Crash and Crunch make use of during the game. The levels reset at the beginning of each level, although they can level up to level 3. Crash's special move is the Tornado Dash, while Crunch's special move is the Mega Smash. Here is how they level up to improve the special moves: *'Crash Bandicoot:' Tornado Dash **'Level 0:' Unable to use. **'Level 1:' Able to use, but it runs out after 5 seconds and has to be charged up for 10 seconds before re-use. **'Level 2:' Able to use, and it can be used infinitely. **'Level 3:' The move is also able to wipe out all of the enemies on the screen. *'Crunch Bandicoot:' Mega Smash **'Level 0:' Unable to use. **'Level 1:' Able to use, but it only causes a small amount of damage to the enemies affected. **'Level 2:' Able to use, and it kills all enemies affected with one shot. **'Level 3:' The move now kills all on-foot enemies in the level (although flying enemies are still unaffected). Category:Games